El principe de la torre
by BurumaOMG
Summary: Nuevo summary: Basada en enredados. No es un Vegeta y Bra, como se piensa en los primeros capitulos, es un Vegeta y Bulma, como dice abajito. Disclaimer: Dragon ball es de Akira Toriyama, yo so disfruto de escribir con sus personajes.
1. Chapter 1

Había una vez, en los tiempos donde estaba recién nacido el sol y los planetas daban sus primeras vueltas, una planta hermosa, con flores negras. Esta planta fue creada en la primera noche del mundo, cuando un par de gotas del cielo recién pintado oscuro cayeron en los pétalos blancos de aquella flor y los rayos de la luna la iluminaron con intensidad. Ese par de gotas de noche y ese rayo de luna le dieron el poder de hacer 5 veces más fuerte y alargaba 2 días la vida al hombre que tocase la planta y cantara suavemente la melodía que ofrecía la noche, que solo los brujos buenos sabían.

Pero como en todas partes, había personas falsas. Uno de los brujos se hizo pasar por bueno, hasta que consiguió la canción. Y ese brujo era Freezer. Día por medio iba a la planta, cantaba la canción y luego volvía a aterrorizar a las pequeñas aldeas recién formadas.

Y así, pasaron siglos hasta que en la zona donde estaba la planta se estableció un reino llamado Saiyajin. El rey Vegeta era conocido por las heroicas acciones que hizo para salvar al reino y la reina Seripa era conocida por la bondad que en ella habitaba. Ambos se casaron muy jóvenes, pero lastimosamente la reina nunca pudo tener hijos. No fue así que a los 33 años de edad, quedó encinta, dando esperanzas a los ciudadanos saiyajines con el heredero o heredera. Pero la reina era muy débil y no podía tener más al bebé en su vientre, y ya probando todo tipo de hierbas medicinales, se guiaron por la leyenda de la flor de la luna.

Freezer acababa de ocupar la flor cuando escuchó ruidos provenientes de los árboles. Rápidamente se escondió y con horror vio que se llevaban su preciada planta. Los guardias la llevaron al palacio donde la reina tomó su néctar. Gracias a esa flor, el principito nació.

Todo el reino se regocijaba por tal hito en la historia de su nación, y el rey y la reina no cabían en alegría, aunque el príncipe tenía algo peculiar: una colita de mono. A dos semanas de nacido, el príncipe Vegeta desapareció.

Freezer se lo llevó a una torre escondida y lo crio como a un hijo, o algo así. Le enseñó a leer, a escribir, a contar y a cantar la canción de la noche. Le dijo lo débil que era para salir a un mundo tan hostil y que todos le dirían lo idiota y sin fuerzas que era. Según lo que le contaba Freezer a Vegeta, las personas tenían pieles venenosas, todos querían tenerlo para ser más fuertes y que ellos dos eran los únicos normales de todo el mundo.

Así creció el pobre príncipe. La única ocupación que tenía era cantar y cuidar de su cola. En su tiempo libre leía, pues le estaba prohibido practicar artes marciales, aunque lo hacía a escondidas.

Y nuestra historia comienza aquí, en el cumpleaños 19 del joven Vegeta.

-Hoy se lo diré-dijo carisbajo el joven-aunque me cueste

-¡Vegeta, abre el pestillo!- se escuchó una voz cantarina

-¡ya voy!-grita Vegeta

Entra Freezer con una mochila llena de comida

-Hijo, te tardaste demasiado-dijo cínicamente el brujo-te tendré que quitar un libro, otra vez

-Perdón padre, debí estar más atento a la puerta-le dice forzadamente Vegeta a Freezer. No le gustaba pedirle perdón, pero la última vez que le faltó el respeto lo encerró una semana completa en su habitación sin comida

-Así es. Ahora, tu trabajo mi pequeño mono

Freezer se sentó y Vegeta enrolló su cola en la muñeca del brujo:

"Flor de oscuridad, quita malestar, trae fuerzas y

Da eternidad, eternidad"

-Bien hecho, mi pequeña mascota. Ahora tráeme un vaso con agua

-Claro. Pero antes padre, yo…-y Vegeta fue cortado bruscamente

-Nada de pero antes, tráeme el vaso con agua, luego me dices-dijo autoritariamente Freezer

Vegeta siempre pensó que su padre era casi un tirano, pero era su padre, no podía hacer nada. Un día pregunto por sus padres biológicos y le dijo de la forma más cruda posible que su madre era una ramera y que su padre era un vagabundo idiota, que debería sentirse afortunado de que él lo hubiese recogido antes de que lo secuestraran para malos fines y luego lo mataran. Y tenía 5 años cuando preguntó.

-Aquí tienes, padre-dijo entre dientes, con una sonrisa casi sarcástica-Y bueno…lo que quería decirte es que si me dejar ir al pueblo para…ver las luces flotantes

-¿Luces flotantes, te refieres a las estrellas?

-No, yo sé cuáles son las estrellas, las he estudiado y tienen una órbita constante. Las luces flotantes solo aparecen una vez al año

-Vegeta, sabes la respuesta-dijo serio

-Padre, solo por mi cumpleaños, por favor-Vegeta dijo con humildad fingida

-¿Cumpleaños? Eso fue hace un año

-Esa es la gracia de los cumpleaños, son anuales. Por favor padre, solo esta vez, es que…-y nuevamente fue cortado

-Vegeta, sabes la respuesta. Pareces más idiota de lo que eres suplicando, mono tonto.

-Entonces…

-¡SE ACABO!-Y recibió un golpe en su mejilla que resonó por toda la torre

-Yo…solo-dijo sobándose su mejilla-te iba a pedir un libro. Un atlas estaría bien, quiero averiguar más sobre…la tierra

-Pero es un viaje de 2 días al pueblo-dijo rezongando

-Creí que era mejor idea que ver las luces flotantes

-Estrellas-le dijo recordándole

-Estrellas-se corrigió Vegeta

En otro lugar del bosque, una jovencita de 18 años iba escapando con sus camaradas

-¡Bra, te vienen persiguiendo!-Grita un hombre con cicatrices en su cara

-¡Ay, Marron tiene miedo!-Dice una mujer muy bien formada, algo (muy) tonta, que también corría detrás del hombre

-¡Debemos escapar!-Dice la aclamada Bra. Tiene el pelo y los ojos Azul como el cielo, un físico envidiable y está en la flor de su edad

Todos se detuvieron al ver una muralla de piedra creada naturalmente por la erosión.

-¿Qué hacemos?-dice Marron

-Yo subo, ustedes me hacen escalera-dice Bra

-Primero me das la bolsa-replica Yamcha, indicando con su dedo a, en efecto, la bolsa que traía cruzada Bra

-hemos pasado tanto juntos Yamcha ¿Y aun no confías en mí?-Dice Bra a su casi novio

-Con menos razón confío en ti, dame la bolsa

Bra le entregó la bolsa, junto a un sonoro "idiota". Escaló hasta arriba y Marron dijo:

-ahora debes subir a Marron

-Lo siento, manos llenas-justificó Bra con una sonrisa, mostrando la bolsa recién extraída de Yamcha

Corrió como alma que lleva al diablo, pero se encontró con el caballo del Jefe de la guardia del Palacio, Krillin. Encontró que era ridículo pelear con un animal, pero que más daba.

El maldito caballo le dio buena lucha. No sabía dónde esconderse hasta que encontró una cueva tapada con una cortina de lianas. Se adentró un poco y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar un claro y en medio de ese paraíso, una torre.

Corrió y trepó hasta la ventana más cercana. Entró, abrió la bolsa y todo se fue a negro


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta no sabía qué hacer. Entró un ser humano en su torre y lo único que se le ocurrió fue darle un golpe en la nuca lo suficientemente fuerte para noquear a alguien. Miró mejor al bulto que estaba en el suelo: era una mujer. Lo sabía por los libros de historia que leía a escondidas de Freezer. La tomó en brazos inseguro y la coloco sobre una silla, amarrada a cada pata del mueble. Tenía miedo que fuese venenosa, pero realmente no le interesaba morir.

Tomó la bolsa que estaba en el suelo. La vació y encontró una corona y dos esferas, además de un cartel de "se busca" de una tal Bra Raider. Una foto de la susodicha con el color de pelo equivocado

30 minutos completos y la dama despertó. Bra se encontraba desorientada, y luego muy asustada al ver sus extremidades atadas a una silla. Escuchó una voz varonil proveniente de uno de los pilares más altos

-Si luchas sería una pérdida de tiempo-Oyó a la silueta que encontró sobre una de las vigas. Veía una cola que contrastaba con la luz del sol

-¿Luchar? Lo único que quiero es sacarme estas…cuerdas

-Jamás tendrás mi cola-dijo desde las tinieblas Vegeta

-Yo no quiero tu maldita cola, quiero irme con mi bolsa, que por cierto, me gustaría que devolvieses

-¿No quieres mi cola?

Vegeta salió de su escondite, impresionando a Bra por la hermosura de su joven rostro y cuerpo. Pero se parecía mucho al rey, demasiado.

-Yo no quiero tu cola-dijo coqueta Bra-quiero mmm, otra cosa

-No vengas con disparates, por favor-Vegeta pensó unos momentos. La oportunidad de la vida- Te entregaré tu bolsa si hacemos un trato

Bra no quería ningún trato. Tuvo que acudir a su arma más sucia. Hizo un movimiento para que el hombro del vestido se deslizara lentamente hasta su brazo. Se mordió el labio tentándolo.

Lo único que obtuvo fue una mirada extrañada de Vegeta

-¿Sabes? Ha sido un día de esos que me ha ido mal, pero muy mal-suspiró-Está bien, dime tu trato

-Quiero ir a ver las Luces Flotantes-dijo seriamente el príncipe

-Quieres decir las lámparas que lanzan en honor al príncipe

-sabía que no eran estrellas-dijo para si-Bien, Bra Raider, si haces tú parte, te doy la bolsa. Y te aseguro que soy un hombre de palabra

Bra lo miró como si fuese un estúpido. Vegeta se enfadó

-¡crees que soy un idiota, yo cumplo mis promesas, tonta!

-¿Tonta? ¡Probablemente yo sea más inteligente que tú!

-¡Entonces no hay trato!-grito airado el joven

-¡Bien!

-¡bien!

Vegeta le dio la espalda. Si Bra hubiese podido, igual lo hubiera hecho.

La dama suspiró, no le quedaba de otra más que comerse el orgullo y aceptar el trato

-Está bien, yo te llevo, tú me la das. Sin más que decir, desátame

Vegeta desató rápidamente a Bra. La jovencita fue a la ventana, pero sin Vegeta que la siguiera

-¿qué te pasa, no eres tú el que me obliga a llevarte al pueblo?

-Primero que todo, no te obligo, es un trato, mujer tonta-Bra resopló-Y segundo, no voy a bajar por allí, En el fondo hay una puerta

-Entonces vamos, simio-dijo por lo bajo la peliazul

La escalera era realmente oscura, casi de una película de terror. Vegeta a cada paso que daba, lo hacía más lento. Bra miró los pies de su acompañante y se encontró con que andaba descalzo. Al divisar la puerta, Vegeta se dio media vuelta

-Eres un cobarde si no quieres salir-se burló Bra

-¿yo, un cobarde? ¡Nunca!-y abrió de un golpe la puerta.

Miles de sensaciones vinieron a los sentidos de Vegeta. Brisas, pasto, polen, un arroyo, casi todo para él era mágico. Corrió y se acostó en el pedazo de césped más tierno, mientras una sonrisa de las más hermosas y únicas de él se posaba en su rostro. Bra no podía creer que en la cara donde hubo un ceño fruncido hubiese tal sonrisa. Y ella también sonrió.

Gracias por todos los review que me dejaron. Capítulos cortos, pero no se preocupen, que yo hago las historias por adelantado, porque odio cuando las personas se demoran meses en actualizar, además voy a terminar, no pasarán más de un año (eso igual lo odio, cuando se demoran años en actualizar). Besos con olor a plátano y pasta de dientes

PD: **EN EL CAP. ANTERIOR NO ERA EL CUMPLE DE VEGETA, SINO EL DIA ANTES** **(me equivoque jijiji)**


	3. Chapter 3

Caminaron un gran trecho, hasta que encontraron el bar "El patito lodocito". Una cantina feminista donde se juntaban las marginadas a tomarse un par de copas, o hasta quedar en coma etílico.

-¿Tienes hambre?-dijo Bra

-Pues creo que si- y justo sonó su estómago para afirmar la respuesta

-Hay un lugar llamado "el patito lodocito". Es…tranquilo-y sonrió maléficamente. Tenía el plan perfecto para deshacerse de la carga y quedarse con su bolsa.

-Bien. No suena a un lugar periférico

-Y no lo es. Ven guapo, pasa con confianza- y empujó a Vegeta al interior del Bar

Mujeres, muchas mujeres musculosas, robustas, olorosas y peludas que estaban armadas hasta los dientes

-¿Hueles eso?-dijo aspirando fuerte la ladrona- sudor femenino de fuerza y poder. Me hace pensar en el color café ¿tú que dices?

Vegeta fue detrás de Bra, casi temeroso de su destino. Él era débil y ellas no

-Él tiene una cola-dijo una rubia muy gorda

-Nació así-respondió Bra. Miró al Príncipe y sonrió. Todo iba perfecto-Vaya, este es el lugar más tranquilo de por aquí, pero si es demasiado para ti…no lo sé, quizás deberías volver a tu torrecita

-Nunca-dijo desafiándola con la mirada

-¡Oye, tú!-Gritó un moreno muy velludo, al parecer dueño del bar-Te está buscando la guardia. Ganaría mucho dinero si yo te entregara

-¡no, yo la entregare!

-¡no yo!-y todas se abalanzaron sobre Bra

Vegeta observaba atentamente lo sucedido. Tocaba sus hombros pero no lo tomaban en cuenta.

Se armó de valor y tironeo con fuerza al hombre gigantesco. Todos se quedaron estáticos

-¡Esa mujer es mi guía, la necesito para hacer un viaje! ¡Llevo años tratando de poder concretar mi sueño de ver las malditas luces flotantes y no lo voy a poder lograr sin esa muchacha tonta!

El enorme hombre se acercó amenazante a Vegeta y se detuvo en su oído

-Yo…tuve un sueño. Vengan, siéntense en la mesa, le daremos buena comida

(No quiero que Vegeta quede más OOC de lo que está, así que omitimos los cantos)

Hablaron acerca de sus sueños y planes al futuro y de pasada conocieron a Goku, un mozo de 14 que anhelaba encontrar el amor verdadero y a Alice (A18, por si acaso confusiones), la yegua del chiquitín. Ox satán, el dueño del "patito lodocito", soñaba con que su hija fuese feliz en el amor, porque lamentablemente se comprometió con un chiquillo a los 12 y jamás lo volvió a ver

-Quiero verla casada antes que me muera-se justificó

La verdad es que Vegeta se limitó a escuchar la conversación, mientras comía como un animal que no ha ingerido alimento alguno en meses. Bra lo miró sorprendida, pero luego desvió su atención a la conversación de una mujer problemática

-GANÉ, LLAMÉ A LOS GUARDIAS-gritó la gorda rubia que preguntó por la cola desde el pórtico

Llegaron una docena de hombres del rey al momento, junto con Yamcha y Marron. Ox satán empujó a Vegeta y Bra al interior de la barra

-Vegeta, Bra-dijo en un susurro-Vayan por este túnel-Activó una palanca para que se abriera la entrada al lugar que indicó- y sigan derecho. Los llevará a los acueductos del reino. Suerte

El joven asistió serio como de costumbre y Bra le tomó la mano para salir.

-¿Dónde podría haberse metido esa pilluela?-dijo el jefe de los servidores del palacio.

Se escuchó un cabalgar que se acercaba y de pronto apareció Krillin el caballo. Olfateó el lugar y activó una palanca que abría el pasadizo

-¿Sabes? Me interesa mucho esa cola ¿es de nacimiento?-Preguntó la peliazul

-Pues eso no…-iba a responder una pesadez cuando el suelo empezó a temblar-Mujer…-dijo temeroso

-¡Corre!

Ah, pero que rápido que subí!

El mismo Día. Disfruten. Besos con sabor a chocolate y mentitas


	4. Chapter 4

Llegaron a un pequeño acantilado, lo suficientemente alto para quedar en coma tras una caída

Vegeta tomó rápidamente de la cintura a Bra al darse cuenta que los guardias los perseguían, y saltó hacia diferentes ramas incrustadas en el roquerío con una destreza sobrehumana. Tal como un mono.

Bra, al verlo tan seguro, fuerte y salvaje, no pudo evitar un rubor cubriéndole en sus mejillas y un suspiro.

Al llegar al suelo, se encontraron con una sorpresita. Su "novio" y la tonta de Marron la estaban esperando con ánimos de asesinar a una señorita que les robo una bolsa. Pero algo no se esperaron: Krillin el caballo rompió los acueductos de madera y de pasada, la represa.

Bra y Vegeta se miraron y el joven tomo a la ladrona para correr como nunca en la vida. Yamcha y Marron empezaron a correr igualmente para tratar de alcanzar a la pareja, sin tener en cuenta la gigantesca ola que estaba a sus espaldas.

El agua arrasó con todo, incluso con una roca gigante que amenazaba con aplastar al príncipe y a su doncella. Solo quedaba una opción: entrar a la cueva que estaba enfrente de él.

Ya dentro, se dieron cuenta del terrible error cometido. La roca tapó la salida de la cueva y el agua se filtraba, sin ninguna posibilidad de escapatoria

-No logro ver nada-dijo Bra, cansada de intentar ver alguna forma de salida en la minúscula cueva-Ya no hay nada que hacer

-Yo fui el culpable por meterte en esto-respondió Vegeta, suspirando-debería haberme atrevido a venir solo. Y ahora vamos a morir

El diminuto lugar se estaba llenando rápidamente de agua

-Bueno, ya que estamos en las últimas, te diré que mi nombre real es Bulma Briefs y que soy una ladrona

-Guau. Pues mi cola brilla cuando canto

-¡¿Qué!?

-¡Eso, soy un genio! Flor de oscuridad…-Empezó a cantar y tomó una gran bocanada de aire para aguantar bajo el líquido

Bulma pegó un grito ahogado (literalmente) al ver que la cola de Vegeta se iluminaba. Gracias a esa maravillosa luz azul, encontraron un orificio donde escapaba un poco de agua. La chica intentó sacar piedras, pero en el acto se cortó. No así el de cabellos de flama, quien con suma desesperación las sacó con una rapidez inigualable.

¡VIVOS!

Krillin quedó dando vueltas por el bosque, tratando de olfatear algo de Bulma. Lo que encontró en realidad, fue un poco del aroma de su joven acompañante. Corrió hacia el lugar y encontró a un señor con una mochila que olía a Vegeta

-¡Oh!- se asustó el hombre-Un caballo del castillo…-Pensó unos momentos. No podía ser posible-¡Vegeta!

Freezer fue a la torre lo más rápido posible y grito el nombre del joven fuerte y repetidamente.

Nada

Entró en desesperación. Abrió de golpe un gran ventanal y la luz solar pegó fuerte en algún cristal. Tanto así, que a Freezer le empezó a molestar en sus ojos

-¿pero qué…?

Y se fue acercando lentamente hasta llegar a un tablón de la escalera suelto. Encontró una bolsa y para su espanto, la corona de sus pesadillas. Y la foto de una bandida partida en dos

El príncipe suspiró y se acostó en la orilla. Estaba cansado de hacer tanta fuerza en esa cueva, que aunque pequeña, le dio un problema de los mil demonios

-¿Por…POR QUÉ TU COLA BRILLÓ?- dijo alterada Bulma-¡EXPLICAME!

Vegeta vio la mano herida de la joven y sonrió ladinamente-No es lo único que puede hacer

-¿ahora por qué sonríes? Realmente me confundes hombre-Bulma hizo una extraña mueca

Vegeta observó su mirada desconfiada-¡Eres una malpensada! Yo jamás me rebajaría a estar con...contigo

-¡jajaja! Apuesto que eres más virgen que una monja en misión-Dijo la chica burlándose de él

-Podré ser eso, pero apuesto el maldito viaje a que tú eres aún más virgen

Bulma se sonrojó. Tenía toda la razón, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza hacer alguna cosa por el estilo con algún hombre. Ni con Yamcha. Podrá ser una ladrona, pero le explicaron muy bien que no debía ser una simplona. Una simplona como Marron.

Vegeta se incomodó. No esperaba que fuera cierto.

Gente, no es un Bra X Vegeta. De hecho, no me gusta nada esta pareja, es muy…perturbadora. Gracias por leer :D


	5. Chapter 5

Llegaron a un pequeño acantilado, lo suficientemente alto para quedar en coma tras una caída

Vegeta tomó rápidamente de la cintura a Bra al darse cuenta que los guardias los perseguían, y saltó hacia diferentes ramas incrustadas en el roquerío con una destreza sobrehumana. Tal como un mono.

Bra, al verlo tan seguro, fuerte y salvaje, no pudo evitar un rubor cubriéndole en sus mejillas y un suspiro.

Al llegar al suelo, se encontraron con una sorpresita. Su "novio" y la tonta de Marron la estaban esperando con ánimos de asesinar a una señorita que les robo una bolsa. Pero algo no se esperaron: Krillin el caballo rompió los acueductos de madera y de pasada, la represa.

Bra y Vegeta se miraron y el joven tomo a la ladrona para correr como nunca en la vida. Yamcha y Marron empezaron a correr igualmente para tratar de alcanzar a la pareja, sin tener en cuenta la gigantesca ola que estaba a sus espaldas.

El agua arrasó con todo, incluso con una roca gigante que amenazaba con aplastar al príncipe y a su doncella. Solo quedaba una opción: entrar a la cueva que estaba enfrente de él.

Ya dentro, se dieron cuenta del terrible error cometido. La roca tapó la salida de la cueva y el agua se filtraba, sin ninguna posibilidad de escapatoria

-No logro ver nada-dijo Bra, cansada de intentar ver alguna forma de salida en la minúscula cueva-Ya no hay nada que hacer

-Yo fui el culpable por meterte en esto-respondió Vegeta, suspirando-debería haberme atrevido a venir solo. Y ahora vamos a morir

El diminuto lugar se estaba llenando rápidamente de agua

-Bueno, ya que estamos en las últimas, te diré que mi nombre real es Bulma Briefs y que soy una ladrona

-Guau. Pues mi cola brilla cuando canto

-¡¿Qué!?

-¡Eso, soy un genio! Flor de oscuridad…-Empezó a cantar y tomó una gran bocanada de aire para aguantar bajo el líquido

Bulma pegó un grito ahogado (literalmente) al ver que la cola de Vegeta se iluminaba. Gracias a esa maravillosa luz azul, encontraron un orificio donde escapaba un poco de agua. La chica intentó sacar piedras, pero en el acto se cortó. No así el de cabellos de flama, quien con suma desesperación las sacó con una rapidez inigualable.

¡VIVOS!

Krillin quedó dando vueltas por el bosque, tratando de olfatear algo de Bulma. Lo que encontró en realidad, fue un poco del aroma de su joven acompañante. Corrió hacia el lugar y encontró a un señor con una mochila que olía a Vegeta

-¡Oh!- se asustó el hombre-Un caballo del castillo…-Pensó unos momentos. No podía ser posible-¡Vegeta!

Freezer fue a la torre lo más rápido posible y grito el nombre del joven fuerte y repetidamente.

Nada

Entró en desesperación. Abrió de golpe un gran ventanal y la luz solar pegó fuerte en algún cristal. Tanto así, que a Freezer le empezó a molestar en sus ojos

-¿pero qué…?

Y se fue acercando lentamente hasta llegar a un tablón de la escalera suelto. Encontró una bolsa y para su espanto, la corona de sus pesadillas. Y la foto de una bandida partida en dos

El príncipe suspiró y se acostó en la orilla. Estaba cansado de hacer tanta fuerza en esa cueva, que aunque pequeña, le dio un problema de los mil demonios

-¿Por…POR QUÉ TU COLA BRILLÓ?- dijo alterada Bulma-¡EXPLICAME!

Vegeta vio la mano herida de la joven y sonrió ladinamente-No es lo único que puede hacer

-¿ahora por qué sonríes? Realmente me confundes hombre-Bulma hizo una extraña mueca

Vegeta observó su mirada desconfiada-¡Eres una malpensada! Yo jamás me rebajaría a estar con...contigo

-¡jajaja! Apuesto que eres más virgen que una monja en misión-Dijo la chica burlándose de él

-Podré ser eso, pero apuesto el maldito viaje a que tú eres aún más virgen

Bulma se sonrojó. Tenía toda la razón, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza hacer alguna cosa por el estilo con algún hombre. Ni con Yamcha. Podrá ser una ladrona, pero le explicaron muy bien que no debía ser una simplona. Una simplona como Marron.

Vegeta se incomodó. No esperaba que fuera cierto.

Freezer sospechaba donde fue su mono. Fue a esa famosa cantina de mujeres y se topó una muy ebria viejita

-¡oh, alguien traiga un vaso limpio, que voy a tomar un gran trago de agua!-exclamo la señora al ver al "guapo" de Freezer

-ay querida, ya basta- se acerco para besarla, cuando de un segundo para otro sacó una daga y la puso justo sobre el bazo. Susurró escalofriantemente-Dime donde se fue el joven con cola

-Se…se fue por el…túnel

Freezer la miró y le sonrió. Pero de todas formas la mató

Fue a la salida del túnel a esperar a Vegeta. Escuchó un chapoteo y sacó nuevamente su arma blanca, mientras estaba escondido detrás de una gran roca

-Esa…estúpida, se las verá conmigo

-¡ay! Marron está mojada y con frio. Yamcha, termina con esa tonta y te quedas conmigo ya

-Marron, sabes que es muy ingeniosa y tiene nuestro botín. Tenemos que encontrarla, convencerla y tratar de hacerla desaparecer del mapa

-O podrían ocupar la cabeza ¿la vieron con la bolsa?-salió de pronto el brujo de su escondite con la corona y las dos esferas. El ladrón y la chica se pusieron en guardia-¡oh, por favor! Tomen estas estupideces, claro, excepto si quieren tener algo que vale millones de coronas y los haría ricos y esa no es la mejor parte, pero ya se la di, gozen su corona- Freezer bajó de la roca y se disposo a caminar, tentando a la suerte

-¿Qué es más importante que eso?-dijo Yamcha, mordiendo el ansuelo

-La que viene con la venganza de Bra Raider

Bulma se sentó alrededor de la fogata y Vegeta le examinó la mano. Tenia un corte bastante grande, que probablemente se infectaría pronto

-Mujer, prométeme que no gritaras, no lloraras, ni harás escandalo alguno-dijo severo Vegeta

-ok ¿y por qué vendría la advertencia?

-Por esto-Vegeta enrolló su cola en la mano de Bulma. Y comenzó a cantar la canción de la noche.

Bulma miró la boca de Vegeta. Sabia lo que le estaba pasando. Se estaba enamorando del joven extraño de cabellos puntiagudos y su voz tan ruda a veces y otras como un coro de ángeles. El muchacho era afinado para cantar.

La luz azul fue cubriendo la cola del príncipe hasta llegar a la mano de la señorita. Un pequeño destello salió de la palma de la peliazul y Bulma estaba a punto de llorar. Vegeta la miro en advertencia.

-no se te ocurra llorar

Decenrrolló su cola y de prontó se sintio con nuevas energías y con su mano sana

-¿Qué…¡QUE ME HICIS…!?-Bulma se detuvo en cuanto interrumpió Vegeta

-dije no gritarás, no lloraras, ni haras escandalo

-¿yo, gritar? No, es so lo que me intriga tu cola y las capacidades mágicas que posee. ¿désde cuando puedes hacer esto?-dijo rápidamente la joven, riendo nerviosamente y acariciándose donde alguna vez hubo una herida

-Pues…creo que desde que tengo uso de razón. Mi padre me adoptó cuando todos querían tener mi poder y aprovecharse de mi, asi que supongo que me encerro… por mi bien

-¿Tu bien? Está bien, no diré que eso me suena sicopata y que es demasiado sobreprotector, pero bueno

-¿Y tu, que me dices, Bulma Briefs?-dijo Vegeta, tratando de cambiar de tema

-No te contaré la triste historia de la niña huérfana-dijo sonriendo la joven bandida. El chico con el cabello en punta se acomodo y le sonrió ladinamente para que contase su historia-Bien-suspiró-En el orfanato había un libro :"Los Cuentos de Braissier Raider", una aventurera famosa, guapa y sumamente inteligente

-¿Tambien robaba?-preguntó inocentemente Vegeta

-No. De hecho, era tan rica que podía hacer y crear lo que quisiera. Y para una chica huérfana como yo, pues…crei que era la mejor opción-miró el suelo recordando su infancia. No tenia padres, pero de todas formas no fue una mala niñez-Oye, creo que le falta leña al fuego. Voy a ir a buscar más ¿ok?

-ok-dijo Vegeta. Cuando la chica desaparecio entre los arbustos, él dibujo una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Pero que chica más valiente

-Vaya, asi que fuera de la torre Vegeta- al joven se le heló la columna-nunca me esperé esa traición de parte tuya

-Yo…

-ja, y parece que te gusta la chica. No creo que se haya fijado en un mono como tú. Traje una bolsa que quizás le guste mucho a tu dama. Quizás le guste tanto, que se vaya- y le pasó el morral con la corona y las esferas

-De dónde sacaste esto-Vegeta dijo seriamente

-De por ahí ¿No quieres volver?

-No voy a volver hasta ver las luces flotantes

-Dale con eso. Es que eres tonto. Pero luego te vas a arrepentir, monito. Adios, amado hijo-y Freezer se fue justo en el momento que bulma volvió

-¿Pasa algo?-dijo cuando vió que Vegeta miraba una zona en especifico del bosque

-No, no pasa nada-respondio serio

-mmm…bien. Me preguntaba si tu cola me daría algún super poder. Belleza sobrehumana ya tengo, naci con ella, pero un poder como, no sé, volar, seria genial. Cuantos chicos se me hacercarian.

-Tienes superfuerza por dos días

-¿Quién quiere superfuerza cuando eres chica? Los chicos se intimidan porque creen que los vamos a golpear

-Estás loca-y Vegeta se recostó en el suelo dispuesto a dormir


	6. Chapter 6

Bulma sintió unas gotas frías en la cara. No recordaba ver nubes negras en la noche, ni siquiera sentir frio. Abrió los ojos y vio a Krillin sudando tanto que le caían ríos de transpiracion.

-¡ayuda!-Gritó la peliazul desesperada

Vegeta se levantó de golpe y vio la cómica escena: Bulma abrazada a un árbol mientras el caballo la tiraba de una pierna

-¿Pero qué demonios pasa aquí?-dijo mientras tomaba de las manos de Bulma para empujarla hacia él, lo que logró, haciendo que el equino se quedara con una de las botas de la bandida en su hocico

Krillin nuevamente intentó cazarla, pero Vegeta se interpuso ante el

-¡quieto!-dijo autoritario al animal. Krillin quedó inmóvil, asustado por la voz de ese hombre-¡siéntate!-esta vez no le hizo caso e intento abalanzarse sobre el

Sin más, Vegeta fue quien se abalanzó, pero en vez golpearlo, empezó a acariciarlo como si fuese su mejor amigo

-Pobre ¿estás cansado de perseguir a ladronas inmundas?-el caballo asintió

-¿qué?-dijo ofendida Bulma

-¿no te gusta que te dejen solo un par de manzanas, siendo que haces todo el trabajo?-Nuevamente asintió-Pues necesito que dejes tranquila a esa mujer por 24 horas, después de eso, no hay problema de que quieras matarla o algo por el estilo-Krillin lo miro no muy convencido- Además, hoy es mi cumpleaños. Yo solo digo-sonrió fingidamente el príncipe

-¡por el amor de dios, es solo un animal!

-Un animal que se puede persuadir para conseguir cosas. Pensé que eras inteligente-le susurro Vegeta a Bulma

-A veces creo que tú eres la mente criminal…-Le respondió igualmente. Luego, elevo su voz y se dirigió a Krillin-¿es un trato?

El caballo estiro la pata y se estrecharon las manos por un largo tiempo. Demasiado tiempo, repleto de miradas de advertencia y amenazas

-Basta de miradas aterradoras, par de nenas. Tenemos un viaje que hacer.

Caminaron un gran trecho hasta que llegaron al pueblo. Lo primero que vieron fue un gran puente como bienvenida a la ciudad. Todo estaba bien, salvo una cosa: las personas miraban a Vegeta como si vieran a un fantasma. Y lo peor es que se empezaba a enojar, y Bulma quería un joven feliz.

-Vegeta, querido ¿Qué piensas hacer con la cola?

-¿Realmente me preguntas? Si pudiera esconderla ya lo habría hecho-dijo molesto

Krillin relinchó escandalosamente. Los guardias del palacio molestaban a un chiquillo. Bulma se escondió rápidamente detrás de un puesto de frutas y tomo a Vegeta de un brazo

-Casi nos descubren-dijo la ladrona al pelinegro

-Corrección, casi te descubren-Bulma suspiro fastidiada

-¿Oye, ese no es el niño del bar?

-¿Kakarotto?-respondió Vegeta

-dijo que lo llamáramos Goku

-No me interesa-y volvieron a mirar al jovencito. Lo golpeaban cruelmente

Vegeta se indignó por tal acto. Era pequeño, no entendía el por qué tal trato. Salió de su escondite y fue a recriminar a los guardias por su crueldad

-¡Suelte a ese niño, insectos!-grito molesto

-¿Quién te crees para hablarme así?-dijo Zaabon, el jefe de la golpiza

-Alguien con más cerebro que tú- y sonrió ladinamente

Para Zaabon eso fue peor que un escupo en su bello rostro. Tomó a Vegeta del cuello y lo tiró al suelo. Bulma se espantó y estuvo a punto de ir a socorrerlo, hasta cuando vio que se levantaba con una cara de furia indescriptible. Levanto su puño, el cual tenía un aura azul, y lo golpeo en pleno rostro. Zaabon tocó su mejilla sangrienta, y lleno de pavor, se fue con sus camaradas.

-¡Guau, Usted es muy fuerte!-dijo Goku

Vegeta lo miró detenidamente. Estaba sucio y con zonas un poco hinchadas por los golpes

-¡Vegeta! ¿Estás bien?-lo tomo de los hombro y sonrió- Vaya susto que me diste ¡Eres un superhéroe!

-¿Qué?-dijo el joven desentendido

-Me salvó-dijo Goku sonriéndole. Miró la cola de Vegeta y rio- Se ve muy extraño con esa cola, parece un cinturón aterciopelado

-¡Claro, que tonta! Vegeta, ponte la cola como cinturón, así nadie se dará cuenta

Vegeta la miro extraño, pero le hizo caso. Así nadie lo miraría como un fenómeno.

Fueron a muchas partes del pueblo. El joven fue a la biblioteca del lugar y quedo extasiado de la maravilla de libros que había. Leyó muchos relacionados con los nuevos descubrimientos y cuando no entendía algo, le preguntaba al encargado, que gustoso le respondía sus cuestionamientos. Es que nunca vio a alguien tan interesado en la lectura, salvo una huerfanita de hace años atrás.

Llegaron a la plaza central y encontraron a niños dibujando con pinturas para manos. Bulma se entusiasmó y tomó pintura negra, piel y blanca, mientras que Vegeta tomó pintura azul, blanca, roja y piel. Cada uno por su lado se dibujaban entre ellos. Claro que no se dieron cuenta, hasta que terminaron sus obras. Todos los espectadores, reunidos alrededor de los jóvenes estaban maravillados. Una pequeña gritó muy contenta "¡Están enamorados!". Se detuvieron los dos y se levantaron a ver como terminó cada uno. A Bulma le galopó el corazón al ver su rostro y a Vegeta le empezó a doler el estómago de tantas mariposas que tenía. Pero había que disimular.

Bulma se paró delante de un puesto de pastelería y compró tres cupcakes, uno para Goku, otro para Vegeta y uno para ella. Le llamo la atención que el caballo no estuviera

-Vegeta ¿has visto a ese caballo tonto?

-Esta con la yegua del mocoso- y de hecho, estaba "coqueteando" Con Alice. La chica los miró extrañada y siguió comiendo

Estaban en el crepúsculo, cuando la dama tomó al príncipe y lo llevó corriendo al muelle. Tenía todo preparado

-¡Espera caballo! No se te ocurra entrar en el agua-le dijo Bulma-toma, aquí tienes unas manzanas. Compártelas con tu Mosa

El caballo la miró unos segundos, inseguro de comer

-No seas desconfiado, las compré, no las robé-y luego susurro-al menos la mayoría-y rio suavemente

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-dijo Vegeta

-el mejor día de tu vida, te mereces el mejor puesto- y la ladrona sonrió dulcemente al pelinegro

A lo lejos se vio un punto amarillo en el cielo y Vegeta se escandalizó. Corrió a la punta del botecito y observó con detención. De pronto, miles de luces iluminaron la bóveda celeste. Todo era mágico

-Vegeta-llamo Bulma- también compré una linterna para nosotros

Encendieron sus linternas y las lanzaron, pero al momento de hacerlo, una chispa se encendió entre ellos, y se miraron fijamente.

-Emmm….-dijo Vegeta-mirando a otro lado, ocultando el sonrojo de sus mejillas-yo sé que debería haberte entregado hace mucho la bolsa, pero aquí la tienes-Bulma se levantó de su acierto en el bote-¿pasa algo?

La chica se lanzó a los brazos de Vegeta y empezó a reír-creo que no quiero esa bolsa

Nuevamente, quedaron hipnotizados en sus ojos. Empezaron a acercarse, cuando Bulma vio a Yamcha y Marron

-Vegeta ¿puedes hacerme un favor? Rema hasta la otra orilla, debo entregar la bolsa a alguien

-Supongo-dijo serio Vegeta. Que mujer más inoportuna, casi besándose y se le ocurren disparates

Llegaron a la orilla y Bulma bajó de un salto. Camino hacia las siluetas y dijo animadamente:

-Hola chicos, justo a quien quería ver. Querido Yamcha, Marron ¿Saben que traigo? Su preciada bolsa- se la paso a Marron-Ah, por cierto, Yamcha, termino contigo-se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a volver con Vegeta

-Tú tienes a algo…mejor dicho, a alguien más valioso que una corona y un par de esferas prehistóricas-dijo Yamcha amenazante

-Marron quiere al chico guapo del bote-dijo la tonta que habla en tercera persona

-No se atreverían-respondió temerosa Bulma

Yamcha y Marron rieron fuertemente, burlándose de la chica del pelo color cielo


End file.
